Conventional saddle-type vehicles include handlebars having left and right grips. A parking brake actuator is associated with one of the left grip and right grip and is configured to facilitate manual activation of a parking brake. A reverse enable actuator is associated with one of the left grip and the right grip and is configured to facilitate selective enabling of a reverse gear.